


Doctor Doctor

by Melanie_b



Series: These Times of Ours [4]
Category: Kabby fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dom!Abby, F/M, Handcuffs, I’m not sure, Orgasm Denial, Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Roleplay, Smut, Teasing, is this bdsm, sub!Marcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_b/pseuds/Melanie_b
Summary: Timeline 2 Kabby have fun with Abby’s white doctor’s coat and Marcus’s handcuffs.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Series: These Times of Ours [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471439
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Doctor Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> In The Times That Weren’t Ours timeline 2, Marcus has a thing for Abby’s white doctor’s coat. I wrote this scene but in the end it didn’t fit in the fic so I decided to just post it separately.

Abby walked into the room and smiled warmly at the patient lying on the bed. “How are we feeling today?”

“Much better, thank you,” he replied, his tone laced with gratitude. 

“That’s great.” She felt his forehead, then took her thermometer out of her pocket and measured his temperature, which was perfectly normal, then took her stethoscope from around her neck and listened to his heart, moving the metal disc over his chest methodically. Everything was regular, although his heartbeat was a little accelerated. 

“Okay, that’s great. Everything’s fine. Did you manage to eat something?”

“A little, yes.”

“Okay. Is there anything else I can get you?”

“Only you,” he growled, pulling her on top of him and sliding his hands under her doctor’s coat to cup her ass.

“Marcus….!” she groaned affectionately. “You’re useless at this. You’re supposed to play along a bit more. I hadn’t even got to the sexy part yet.”

“The sexy part began when you walked through the door looking like this,” he murmured, running his hands over her stockinged thighs. He rolled her onto her back and hovered above her. “I can’t resist you. You know that.” He kissed her roughly, his arousal hard and heavy against her thigh. He ripped open the poppers on the front of the white coat to reveal her black lace bra and panties, pausing to feast his eyes on her like a starving man. “God, you’re beautiful,” he murmured. “Sexiest doctor in the world.” He freed her right breast from her bra and took her nipple in his mouth, and she gasped in pleasure. 

“You know, this kind of thing is  _ extremely  _ frowned upon in the hospital,” she said breathlessly as he nibbled and teased each nipple to a stiff peak.

“Oh? And what about this?” He left her breasts to trail his lips and tongue down her stomach. 

“This is definitely an incident which would need reporting,” she sighed, her body quivering in anticipation at what was to come. 

“That’s a pity,” he murmured. “And this?” He slipped her panties down and buried his face between her thighs, his tongue finding her clit and making her jolt off the bed with shock. 

“Oh my… yes this is… oh God… this would be certainly… ohhh… not permitted…oh  _ fuck!”  _ She was no longer capable of coherent speech so she gave herself up to the dizzying sensations his tongue was bringing her, flicking and sucking her towards a delicious climax which was just beginning to crest when he suddenly pulled away and moved back up the bed. 

She opened her eyes, nearly breathless with disbelief that he’d stopped just like that. “What? You’re stopping there?”

“You’re right,” he said demurely. “These things are definitely not permitted. I wouldn’t want to get into trouble.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Absolutely not. I heard that giving doctors orgasms whilst they’re working is a highly punishable offence.”

“Marcus Kane.” She glared at him. “Get back down there and finish what you started, or I’ll –“

“You’ll what?” His tone was challenging, his eyes dark with lust. Realising where he was going with this, she narrowed her eyes seductively. 

“I’ll have to punish you anyway,” she said warningly. 

“Oh no,” he murmured. “Damn.” 

“Okay.” She got up off the bed and walked across their bedroom, her heels clicking on the floor, and opened the top drawer of the dresser. When she turned back to him he was stroking himself leisurely, a sexy, lazy smile on his face. 

“Uh-uh. No touching.” She pulled his hand away and lifted it above his head, securing it to the headstand with the handcuffs she’d just taken from the drawer. He immediately replaced his hand with his other hand and she tutted in exasperation. “Marcus. Naughty.”

She walked slowly around the bed, making sure he was watching her and letting him stroke himself a little longer. She wanted him well and truly aroused, and besides it drove her crazy, seeing the way his breath hitched with each flick of his wrist. 

“Okay, that’s enough.” She secured his other hand too, then climbed on top of him, straddling him, her sex over his erection. She began to rub herself deliciously along his length, the friction exquisite for her but tantalisingly limiting for him. 

“That feels so good,” she moaned, tipping her head back, and she felt him grinding upwards into her but she lifted herself, denying him the stimulation he was desperate for. “So, Mr Kane. Can you tell me where you were approximately ten minutes ago?”

“I was here,” he moaned. “In this bed.”

“And was there anyone else present?”

“Dr Griffin.”

“Sorry?”

“Dr Griffin was present.” He was finding it hard to focus now, his breathing heavy and his pupils dilated. 

“And did you or did you not ravish Dr Griffin on the bed, bringing her to the brink of orgasm and then selfishly, frustratingly leave her hanging?”

“N-no,” he stuttered, and she stopped moving, waiting for his confession to give him what he wanted. “Yes, okay. I did!” She ground down hard, the movement sending waves of pleasure through her. She was close now but she didn’t want to come yet, she had other plans for him. 

“Do you agree that leaving Dr Griffin in that state is unacceptable?”

“Fuck, yes..”

“And do you agree that you should finish what you started, and that Dr Griffin deserves all the orgasms she wants?”

“Yes… oh God yes…”

“Very well.” She moved up the bed so that she was hovering over his face, and tangled her fingers in his hair to bring him closer. She was so wound up that as soon as his mouth was on her her orgasm erupted from her and she collapsed in a sobbing heap as her climax pulsed through her. She came for what seemed like forever, her sighs filling the room until she finally rolled off his face, breathless and dazed. 

“No more questions,” she said breathlessly as he pressed kisses on her face, unable to hold her because his hands were still bound. She pulled herself up, aware that he was still agonisingly hard and desperate to come.

“Do you want me to untie you?” she asked softly, caressing his beard, “before I fuck you?”

“No,” he begged. “Just put me out of my misery, please.”

She smirked at his expression, and moved down the bed to take him in her mouth and he let out a long hiss of pleasure but she knew that wasn’t what he wanted now. Sitting up, she straddled him again but this time she angled him beneath her so that when she sat back down he slid inside. 

“At last...” his head flopped back on the pillow, his mouth a soft O of pleasure. “Oh, God. Fuck me, Dr Griffin, please.”

She gave him what he wanted then, raising her hips and sitting down hard, picking up speed until he was nearly losing his mind, his groans uncontrollable, his arms straining at the handcuffs. When he saw that she was touching herself, bringing herself to another climax, he finally let go, thrusting hard up into her, a deep guttural groan wrenched from his throat as he filled her with hot white bursts. She followed a second later, clenching around him in an orgasm that pulsed deep inside her and made everything go black for a moment. 

She lay down on his chest and she felt him flop out of her stickily. She kissed him on the lips but not too long because they both still needed to get their breath back. 

“Wow,” he said, still in shock. “That was hot.”

“It was,” she agreed. “So hot.” She kissed his chest, drowsy in the afterglow of her two orgasms. “You’re so sexy. God when you stroke yourself, I could come just watching you.”

“Same. One day we should do that.”

“Okay.”

“Abby.”

“Hm-hmm?” 

“I can’t feel my hands.”

“Shit.” She jumped up and undid the handcuffs which had an easy release mechanism. He flexed his wrists and she massaged them and kissed them tenderly, and then he wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into him. They lay in silence for a while, and she was just drifting off when his voice roused her up again.

“Hey. Don’t fall asleep.”

She hummed in protest. “Why not?”

“Because it’s eleven am, and the kids are expecting us for lunch.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
